When I'm Gone
by Moonlit Evening
Summary: Inuyasha leaves, without explaination, vowing to come back, only to return five years later with Kagome mated to Sesshomaru. Maybe. You decide what you want for pairing InuKag or SesKag? trying to get chap 9 up having troubles. it'll be a while. SORRY!
1. Prologue

When I'm Gone...

Prologue

"Inuyasha... nan desu ka?" Kagome looked at the hanyou suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Without a word Inuyasha had pulled Kagome away from the group, dragged into the forest, out of ears reach. Now what? Baka, never could talk about things properly, then when he gets up enough courage he-- her thought were seesed when he embraced her.

"Kagome, why have you stuck around for so long? You could be killed here, you know that, and yet, you stay." His words made Kagome wonder. Why did she stay? That's right, because she had promsied him. It had been two and a half years since she made that promise. Though, he had never mentioned it, why now? Is he going to send her back? What if he doesn't want her around anymore? He always did say that she was just a shard detector... what if he wanted to look for the shards on his own? He alway's said that the gang was always slowing them down. She broke away from his embrace.

"Inuyasha. You're acting strangle... this isn't like you... what has gotten into y--"

"I'm leaving." Kagome didn't know what to say. The words like a knife in her back. A lump in her throat she couldn't swallow.

"Leaving? Nan? Why? Where? I don't understand. Inuyasha, what is going on?" She looked at him confused. "Will you come back?"

I can't tell her why, I can't. She wouldn't understand. He looked in the eye. "I don't if I will. And if I'm able to, I don't know when." He pulled her against him, giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. Never wanting to leave his arms, she had always loved Inuyasha, she had always wanted this kiss, but not in a situation like this.

In the end, Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving Kagome gasping for breath. He caught the scent of tears, her tears. He scolded himself for being the cause of those tears. He left, running, running away from the pain, running away from the feelings that made him hurt so.

We would come back, he had to, for Kagome.


	2. Chapter 1

**The poem In this story is split up in to sections, it's a poem I wrote for this story. Credits to my firend Eri-chan, for helping me with this story. Arigatou to those of you who reviewed for the previous chappie! You gave me the confidence to go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Romiko Takahasi (sp?) charaters. I love her work though!**

**P.S.: I am a Kikyo hater, that's why she is somewhat not in this story**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been five years since he had left her alone in the woods, five years since they'd heard from Naraku, and five years since the group split up. What had become of them? Kagome looked out the window of the castle, shortly after Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru had taken her in. She looked down at Rin, sleeping beside her. It was peaceful here.

Kikyo was gone, how or why Kagome did not know...

_Days before she passed on, she had come to Kagome, saying that Naraku was hiding in a different country. Kikyo was to look for him. After that, Kagome felt it, her soul had fully returned to her, followed by youkai, Kagome fled to the woods. The youkai had cornered her in a cave. This is it, I have no way to defend myself. She braced herself. But nothing came._

_The youkai disappeared, how? That's when he had come in, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Had he saved her? Or was he coming to kill her too? She fell to her knees, wondering what he was going to do._

"_Where is your protecter, human?"_

_Kagome looked up at him, why did he have to ask her that? "I... ano..." The thought of Inuyasha had brought tears to her eyes._

_Sesshomaru stared down at her, Why is she crying? Has Inuyasha done something? Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, she did not struggle. She feel asleep in his arms. He took her to where he had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Rin looked up at her master._

"_Sesshomaru-sama! Your back!"_

"_Come, Rin, we're going home."_

_Rin gasped. "Yay!"_

_Jaken sighed._

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his fathers castle. Reflecting on that day had brought the same questions. Where had Inuyasha been? Where were the rest of the humans that had followed him around? And what of the fox child that the girl had addopted? Five years, and he had still not gotten these answers.

Sesshomaru walked passed Rin's room, until he had caught Kagome's scent in there also. Sesshomaru slid open the door. Kagome sat by the window, looking out, as if she was waiting for something. Rin slept next to her.

"Kagome, i would ike to speak with you."

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She nodded, and walked out into the corridor. Sesshomaru closed the door to Rin's room.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about, my lord?"

"Come with me." Sesshomaru lead her to his study. Unsure of what to do Kagome stood by the door, she had never been in theis room, it looked a lot like a library, at the oppisite side of the room, she saw a desk. Sesshomaru sat at the desk, he looked like a librarian sitting there, Kagome tried not to smile.

"What has happened to my brother? He has not come for you, and you have been here for five years."

Kagome knew that this question was coming, she would never be ready for though. Trying to hold back tears, she sighed. She told him that Inuyasha had left her and didn't say why. Sesshomaru listened, but was also deep in thought. Why would he not tell the girl? Unless... Sesshomaru's eyes wided, if his assumption was correct, then, Inuyasha may not come back.

He dismissed Kagome. Inuyasha... he has been missing for quite sometime...

_**88888888**_

He staggered and stumbled on the rocks. He hand traveled this land for years now, looking for him. He had lost his haori at sea, his clothes were ripped and torn. He was cut and bruised. He didn't care, the only thought, no, name that had kept him going, was still in his mind. He fell to the ground breathing heavily.

When I'm gone,

Will you wait?

_**88888888**_

A knock sounded on the door. Without permission a figure entered. Sesshomaru looked up to see a vassal, Jaken. His eyes narrowed. "Nan desu ka? What is so important that you don't wait untill you are acknowledged?"

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama! You said you wanted to be acknowledged if we had news of your wretched hanyou brother!"

Ignoring the cruel statement of his brother he replied. "Tell."

"This washed up on the Eastern coast, Lord Sakashi of the land sent it here." Jaken held up a fire rat haori. Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Mixed with the sent of the Eastern sea salt, was Inuyasha's scent.

"Was there a body?"

"No mi'lord, but I have already sent a letter, asking them for a search. They will send a letter if they find anything. What will you do with the garment?"

"I will make sure that Kagome won't see it. She shouldn't have to know, human hearts are very fragile. Her's would break if she thought something happened to Inuyasha. You are to say nothing."

"Yes mi'lord."

"Leave."

_**88888888**_

"Sesshomaru? May I enter?" Kagome knocked lightly on the study's door.

"Come in."

Sesshomaru was standing by the window, staring out onto the horizon. He looked like he wasn't from this world. The sun on his face. He was beautiful (A.N.: Sesshomaru is GOD!).

"What is it you wanted to speak about, Kagome?"

"Has there been any news lately? You said you had sent out a letter to the other regions, did you?"

"I did, there hasn't been any news." Sesshomaru mentally stabbed himself. He wasn't fond of lying to anyone, except his enemies.

One of his servants came in, Naniko, she bowed, then started her daily cleaning. The kitsune, walked the cabinet to get her cleaning supplies.

"How are you today, Naniko?"

Naniko looked towards Kagome. "Very weel, Arigato Kagome-dono. And how is your day going?"

"Fine, Arigatou." Kagome smiled.

Naniko nodded, she walked across the room, Kagome had already turned back to the window. Naniko wiped wiped the doors of a cupboard. Kagome heard the cupboard open, then a crash, then a shriek. Kagome turned around swiftly to see Naniko jump out of the way of descending objects. Naniko looked at Seshomaru and Kagome, and blushed. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to alarm you." She quickly dropped and started to pick up the fallen items.

"It's ok, Naniko. Let me help you with that." Kagome walked over, oblivious to to Sesshomaru's eyes widening in fear (yes, fear). Kagome, too, got down on her knees and started to pick things up. She stopped. "Hold on...What's this?" Kagome gasped, dropping the objects she had been holding, tears coming to her eyes. She slowly, catiously, picked up the red haori. She looked over to Sesshomaru. Sorrow filled his eyes. "Sesshomaru? How long have you had this?"

"It was brought to me this last week."

"And you never told me?" Kagome screamed. "I've been asking you the same question for a week now, and you had an answer but didn't want to share it?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He stared at her pain sticken eyes. He could smell the tears that were now freely falling down her pale cheeks, and onto the wooden floor.

"Sesshomaru? Has someething happened to Inuyasha?"

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Well? wa'd'ya think? tell me if it was good. R&R people! Give me more confidence. Tell me if it sucked, that you hate me, or if you luvd it and me!**

**Ja ne**

**Moonlit Evening**


	3. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!**

**I'd like to reply to 'inuyasha's little angel' I've hardly started this story... it will get better... sure you don't like it now... but there is two people working on it, please be patient w/me, people have to remember that this isn't the ACTUAL episodes, this is fanfiction, we make our stories how we want to, you people don't even know why inu left. You have a right to an opinion, and pleze do review on how you feel about it, but pleze, don't tell me what to do or how to make this story.**

**Credits again to my friend Eri-chan, she's been helping me with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the true owner of Inuyasha... although... I wish I did...**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

**Chapter 2**

"Sesshomaru, has something happened to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looked blankly into her teared and worried eyes. Sesshomaru stood there, silent, not knowing what to say. Stupid servant, she just had to start there. He had fought demons of un-comparable power. Yet not a hint of fear leaked through him but he would have chosen to be fighting demons then standing were he was right now. He knew that telling Kagome he didn't know would break her heart. and that feared him the most.

"I-I do not know were my hanyou brother lies right now. Gomen nasai."

Kagome was sitting in the far corner of his study held the torn red fabric close. He could smell her tears. He stood there silently as he watched her cry till the robe was almost drenched in tears. She was crying, for Inuyasha. He could take it no longer.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow morning"

Sesshomaru exited the study leaving Kagome be.

"Thank you, M'lord!"

He stood still in the doorway just for a moment then left.

When I'm gone,

Will you try to find me?

_**8888888888888888888**_

In the morning Sesshomaru woke up to find that Kagome was already up and waiting in the courtyard ready to go. Wearing his brothers haori as he had seen her do many of times before he was with her. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and caught sent of Kagome. He could tell that Kagome did not even get a drop of sleep after he had left her last night and that she had cried all the way through it. Sesshomaru walked quietly over, around to his armory where he grabbed his swords and armor. He also grabbed a small bag witch he kept for emergencies filled with an herb that could heal any injury in under a day but smelled so foul that even a human would turn their nose at it.

He turned around to see Kagome walk standing in the doorway. She gave him a little smile and walked strait past Sesshomaru, to grab her bow and arrows then she left him alone to finish what he was doing.

"Let's leave." Kagome sitting in her usual spot turned her head up to see Sesshomaru standing above her in a dark royal blue haori, besides that everything looked exactly how it was before. She gave him a little nod packed up her stuff then threw it onto her back

"Let's go"

_**8888888888888888888**_

"Ow! Slow down"

"Why do I need to do this?"

"Because I hurt my leg! Ow!" Kagome bluntly screamed again

"You tripped over your own two feet"

"I don't think a twelve foot thick fallen down tree doesn't count as 'My Own Two Feet.' You just jumped over it. I asked you to help me! But it was a cliff I couldn't walk around it or underneath it. So–"

"So you fell." Sesshomaru rudely cut her off "now will you be quiet or I shall have to remove you from off my back."

"Humph!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned and placed Kagome on the ground and ran off.

"HEY! YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE! JERK!" Kagome sat there for a while thinking he just had to go to the washroom (just cause there demons doesn't mean they don't have bladders.) After fifteen minuets passed Kagome set up her sleeping bag and took a closer look at her foot. Yup it was a sprain. It wasn't that bad but it was bleeding and badly bruised. '_At least I know he'll be able find me'_ she thought to herself. _'Ow!_'

Kagome leached backwards at the sound of footsteps. "Who's there!" she called out.

Sesshomaru appeared with a large boar in his hand "Eat."

Kagome looking quite surprised took the pig "Arigatou."

Sesshomaru said nothing but sat against a tree and seemed to fall asleep.

After she finished eating Kagome with a full tummy crept into her sleeping bag.

Five minutes later her eyes shot open at the sound of a ferociously loud snore.

'_My fist trip with him and he snores. Great.'_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**It took a while but here it is! Try to enjoy this little chapter as much as you can.Thank You Eri-Chan116 for writing this chapter!**

**So everyone! what'd'ya think. I know at the begining I was a bit bitchy... sorry about that it was a rough mourning. You guys give me your opinions... I WON'T GET MAD! I PROMISE!**

**Hello? You guys still there?**

**Uh-oh. I think I scared them away! No come back! PLEEEEEEZE!**

**Ja ne :'(**

**Moonlit Evening**

**PS: My friend Eri-Chan (Eri-Chan116) has posted this story up on her account as well. So if yo see two of these stories, its ok. If you see three, LET ME KNOW! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sup? I donÕt have much to say... Eri-Chan wrote the last chapter, I wrote this one...**

**Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha...I donÕt own him, but I want too.**

**Chapter 3**

ÒSesshomaru-sama?Ó Kagome looked around, they had been walking this trail for so long. Where were they? ÒSesshomaru-saÐÓ

ÒKagome. You arenÕt a vassal, you arenÕt a ward, you arenÕt exactly an ally. Why do you show so much respect? You donÕt have to.Ó

Kagome was shocked. Was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, telling her to stop with the formalities? ÒIÐuh...Ó

ÒWhy did you stay at the castle? You were not being kept there.Ó

Again Kagome couldnÕt find the correct words to say...

_**888888888888**_

_Inuyasha climbed, he was on the verge of death, but he couldnÕt stop now. He had to find that bastard. If he couldnÕt return Ð ÔNo! you are going to return, you are going to return to Kagome. You are going to tell her how you feel about her!Õ He pushed himself through the dense brush, a weaker youkai tried to stop him from going further, Inuyasha chuckled. Too many, too damn many had tried to stop him from pressing on. Little did these youkai know, he had made a vow._

_He sliced through the weak with his claws, thatÕs all he had left. The Tetsusaiga had been taken from him. Damn that asshole! That bastard took it during their last encounter, somewhere in China? Russia? Hell, to him, they all spoke the same language, but it wasnÕt the one he knew._

_Another small weakling dispatched. This was getting annoying, suprisingly none of these youkai were a threat, therefore, Inuyasha did not have to unwillingly transform._

_He had learned to control his anger with the humans of this land, the oneÕs who did speak japanese to him, never talked about hanyouÕs or dog ears... dog ears... a memory flashed in his mind. One of Kagome, softly rubbing his ears. He hadnÕt felt that in a long time. He... missed it... He missed her..._

_**888888888888**_

ÔI wonder if heÕs not coming back.Õ Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru, Her red blossom kimono with golden trim flowed in the wind, ever since Inuyasha left, the well had stopped working...

_Five years earlier..._

_Kagome ran, she wouldnÕt stop, not until she got there. There! There it was! She could still make it. Stay there until Inuyasha came back to get her. She got to the lip of the well, and jumped..._

_ÒUF!Ó was the sound you heard when she hit the bottom. ÔNo! No way!Õ She couldnÕt get through! What was wrong with it?_

_It was safe on the other side! She wouldnÕt feel so alone, unwanted! She climbed thevines out of the broken old well. Once out, she sat on the lip, a figure moved in the bushes. Yup, she wouldÕve been safer in her time. Another figure a couple meters away from the first, then more. She was surrounded by bandits!_

_ÒWell, well, look here men! WeÕve got ourselves a stray!Ó The leader said._

_ÒLook at the way she dresses! Awfully short kimono!Ó another said. The men chuckled._

_ÔUh oh! What do I do now? Inuyasha!Õ Kagome stood up and got ready to run._

_One man grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Kagome screamed, praying to kami that someone would hear her. She tried to fight out of his grasp. Begged them to stop. They wouldnÕt listen!_

_She was thrown to the ground. ÒWhy are you doing this?Ó She screamed at them._

_ÒI donÕt know, hime. Maybe itÕs kamiÕs will.Ó one man laughed in reply._

_She saw what possibly could have been her life flashing before her eyes. They were going to raped her, probably kill her. Maybe, just maybe, if the others hadnÕt left, she wouldnÕt have been in this mess..._

And yet, she was still here.

But why? Why did they leave, why did he leave? They had left her alone, to fend for herself. She had come to this realization that day, the day she had lost it all. Inuyasha had left, Sango, Miroku, Kirara.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Kagome looked up. ÒNan desu ka? Sesshomaru?Ó

There was a soft, sweet chuckle. Coming not from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked around wondering what was going to happen. A girl appeared from the trees behind them. But this, of course, was no ordinary girl, no, Kagome sensed it right away. This was a youkai. Her youki was strong. She wore a beautiful blue kimono, with a shimmering red sash. A sword at her side. Demon sword, no doubt. Wavy long dirtyblonde hair that hung over her shoulders, and pure silver eyes. She smiled a venomous smile. Her lips blood red against her pale skin.

She looked towards Kagome. ÒYou, you are the miko that travels with that wretched hanyou. WhatÕs your name? Kagome? You are the one who collects the jewels shards.Ó

Kagome frowned. This girl knew an awful lot about her. ÒWhat do you want?Ó

ÒSo you are Kagome! What do I want? What I want is very simple, mortal. I want...

...Your demise.Ó

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Ja ne ;)**

**Moonlit Evening**

**PS: My friend Eri-Chan (Eri-Chan116) has posted this story up on her account as well. So if yo see two of these stories, its ok. If you see three, LET ME KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WOW! Fast posting, ne? yay! this chapter is going to be fun to write...;) Ok... let's begin...**

**Disclaimer: I WANT INUYASHA! NO WAIT TAKAHASHI-SAN! how much will you take for Sesshy? pulls out wads of cash, and then a cheque book **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4**

"M-my demise?" Kagome took a step back. "Wha– Wha– Who are you?"

"The youkai looked shocked. "Oh! How rude of me. Gomen nasai. I guess my victims should at least know my name before I kill them, ne?"

'_Why does she do that? Wench.'_ Sesshomaru looked at the youkai. _'She babbles. It's quite annoying.'_

"I'm Kasaki! I'm a poison-claw inu-youkai from the Northern Lands." Kasaki drew her sword. The blade curved like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, but it was the size of Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. "Prepare yourself Kagome. Prepare yourself for death."

"What business do you have with the human. What grudge do you have with Kagome?"

"What do you care? Who the hell are you, anyway?" Kasaki snapped back, muttering, "He said nothing about her being protected by an inu-youkai."

Sesshomaru heard this. "He? Then, you are working for someone? Who?"

Kasaki chuckled. "Why the hell would I tell you? Why would a youkai like you be hanging around humans anyway?"

"This, Sesshomaru, does not have time to answer your questions."

That ticked her off. All you could see was a blur, but before she could reach Kagome, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and blocked the attack.

"Nande yo ne! Why do you insisted on helping her?" Kasaki spun and tried to attack, the only thing heard in response was the clash of metal. _'Wait a minute? What's his name?'_

Suddenly, Kasaki jumped back, away from the two. Kagome frowned, "Now what." she said under her breath.

Kasaki pointed her sword at Sesshomaru. "You, what's your name?" her eye's narrowed.

"My name is none of your concern." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Tell me shimatta!"

Sesshomaru smirked. She was filled with anger, frustration, and a hint of depression. Depression? Why would she be depressed?

"Is it Sesshomaru?" Kasaki asked impatiently. "Sesshomaru, as in Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands?"

No response.

"ANSWER ME! TEMEE!"

"You have yet to tell me why you are after Kagome."

Kasaki had completely forgotten about the mortal. "If you are the Lord of the West, why are you protecting humans!" Sword in hand, she came at him.

Sesshomaru easily blocked the attack. He pushed her away, she fell back a couple steps and fell to the ground. He pointed Tokijin at her. "Answer my question, fool."

Kasaki sighed, she would not be defeated to easily, but... "Kuso. Alright! Fine!" Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin, as Kasaki got to her knees. "Have you heard of the hanyou Naraku?"

_**8888888888**_

_That temee had gone back to Japan. He to would head back. Maybe he would make it back alive. If he had the strength. He had fought with some powerful youkai, with nothing but his claws. He started west towards the sea . _'Temee. I know where you are now. I won't let you harm her.'

_**8888888888**_

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped. Her voice dripping with venom, she replied, "Of course, we've heard of him. Now I understand. He hired you didn't he?"

"'Hired' isn't the right word." Kasaki mumbled.

"You would have to be low to accept a job from him."

"I didn't accept it!" Kasaki screamed. "Why would I take a job from filth!"

"Then he forced you into this?" Sesshomaru questioned. Seems like Naraku was up to his no good tricks again.

Kasaki nodded. "He... he took my sister..."

_**Kasaki's Flashback**_

"_Momo!" Kasaki raced towards the room where her sister, Momo, was being held. Before she could reach the door, a cloud of miasma appeared. Strong enough to hold even the most powerful demon back._

"_Kasaki." a dark voice chuckled._

"_You must thinks this is really funny, don't you, Naraku? Let her go."_

"_I require a favour of you," A figure appeared from the miasma. A white baboon(A/N: Naraku deserves to be a monkey... I hate him). "Do this and I will let your precious twin sister go."_

"_And if I deny this request?"_

_A tentacle shot from Naraku's back and through the door, there was a scream. Naraku showed Kasaki. Wrapped in his tentacle was an unconscious youkai._

_Kasaki gasped. "Nee-chan."_

"_If you deny my request I will kill your sister here and now."_

_Kasaki clenched her teeth, she knew she that she could do anything without Momo to help her._

"_What do I do?"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"I AM going to get my sister back. Nothing you do, is going to change that!" Kasaki jumped to her feet. She had gone to far, to damn far to turn back now.

With amazing speed she passed Sesshomaru, and held Kagome up in the air, Kasaki chuckled.

Kagome struggled to breath. Was this how she was to die? No. She would not die, until she saw Inuyasha. Then, Kagome was on the ground.

Sesshomaru had knocked the younger inu-youkai unconscious. Kagome held her throat. Gasping.

"Sesshomaru."

He turned towards the miko. The look in her eyes said it all. Yet, another fell victim to Naraku. And, she wanted to help. He picked Kasaki up and her over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as Inuyasha had always said he was. They continued there journey east.

'_It won't be long now...' _then...

... she collapsed...

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA! I love cliffys! lol...**

**It's way to quite... Eri-Chan? Are you there?**

**Eri-Chan sneaks up behind Moonlit Evening, And pours a bucket of ice cold water over Eve's head...**

**Eve: AHHH! ERI! Nande yo ne? What was that for?**

**Eri: You made a cliffy... you deserve to be punished...**

**Eve: Eh? IE! I do not!**

**everyone laughs Eve**

**.:Can we have 4 reviews pleze –we'll update then– Hee hee:.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Moonlit Evening**

**Eri-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Eri-Chan Wrote This Chappie... I just did grammar...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't on them...**

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, picked Kagome up and tossed her over his other shoulder trying to keep the two females from toppling over on to the ground. They weren't heavy but very awkward to carry, especially with only one arm It took a wile before he finally was able to position the girls. One on top of the other, bridal style in his arm.

It was getting dark.

"Mmm..."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was starting to wake up. Knowing how weak humans were he stopped and laid Kagome against a tree and Kasaki against another a fair distance away from Kagome. He easily started a good fire, and hadn't even noticed that Kagome had already woken up.

He looked at her surprised. Even though his face didn't show it Kagome could tell.

"Hi." Kagome spoke in her same old cheery voice.

Sesshomaru said nothing and kept poking the fire.

She yawned and pulled out her sleeping bag with her first aid kit spread out all over it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to patch up the wound on Kasaki's head, arm, and whatever other wound you gave her."

He again said nothing and found his own tree to rest up against.

"What are those." Sesshomaru asked looking at the bottle in Kagome's hand.

"Haven't I already told you?"

He stared at her.

She never liked it when he stared at her like that. "Sigh... Its medicine that will heal wounds faster than Simaki"

(A/N: Simaki, hope I spelt that right, is a herb used in old healing remedies from Japan)

"Where did you obtain it?"

Kagome blushed a bit. She hadn't told Sesshomaru that she was from the future. "I made it."

He could tell she was lying. "Where did you obtain it?"

Kagome was stitching up Kasaki's head injury. So he let her be. For now.

Kagome packed up her things and pulled out an extra blanket. Since Kasaki was already on her side she wrapped a few more bandages around Kasaki's arm before she went to sleep herself.

After five years, Sesshomaru still did not get Kagome's strange ways or the weird things she possessed and he didn't know why but he enjoyed her strange behaviour. Jaken enjoyed her company as well, even though she did call him toad every now and then.

Sesshomaru realised that he had been watching Kagome sleep. He directed his glance toward the burning fire until he fell asleep.

_**888888888**_

Kasaki opened her eyes to find a fire roaring in between her and Kagome. Her head hurt, a lot.

"Ow. Where am I?"

"Umm..." Kagome mumbled "I'm not quite sure my self but I think were about two hours away from were Sesshomaru knocked you out."

"What! His he still here? Where is he?"

"He went to get something. Why are you so worried about it?"

"Its none of your business." Kasaki said looking at her feet. "Ow!"

"Careful." Kagome ran to her side, "Your still too exhausted from fighting yesterday."

"Why are you being so nice to me? After I tried to kill you?"

"..."

"Where's my Hitara?"

"You're what?"

"My sword" Kasaki said to Kagome very sarcastically.

"Oh! Sesshomaru took it with him"

"That bastard" Kasaki murdered.

"You can get it from him later"

"Why is he even hanging around you? You're a human!"

"Yeah! So!"

Sesshomaru saw the two girls talking in the distance as he walked back to camp listening to every word. _'Why is it that I help Kagome and protect her. She has done nothing to me. Rin was not afraid of me, kept me company, and even gave me food when I was wounded by the wind scar. Kagome has done nothing like Rin. Yet I allow her to stay in my house, feed her, and protect her. ... why?"_

"There! Here ya go Kasaki. Nice hot breakfast. Oh! Hello Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked at Kasaki and then to Kagome, sat down at his tree and seemed to tail off into his dreamland"

'_We have a big day ahead of us so I'd better start packing up my sleeping bag.'_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Kasaki and Momo are mine and Eri-Chan's original characters.**

**THANK YOU ERI-CHAN!**

**Now then... Back to my late homework and Socials Fair porjects...**

**Ja ne!**

**Moonlit Evening**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh heck why do i even bother...? You guys know the drill Start readin...lol**

**Chapter 6**

**Wait a minute! Chapter 6? already? wow that was fast...**

Kasaki followed the two beings. Sesshomaru... he was known to completly ignore humans, and yet, he had a human companion. The mortal... she was odd enough with her strange remedies and bandages.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kasaki! Hold still!"_

"_Get away from me witch!"_

"_Let me dress your wounds."_

_Kasaki jumoed hi into a tree safe from the small human. "Dress my wounds? With what? that liquid in that odd contaner of yours? HA! Why should I trust you? How do I know that's not poison." _ Not that it actually would poison me...

"_Kasaki, she has already dressed your wounds once, while you were asleep. If it were poison you would have known by know."_

_Kasaki glared at the taiyoukai, then dropped from the tree..._

_**End**_

_When I'm gone,_

_Will you care?_

"Kasaki?" Kagome had slowed her paced so that she was now beside the youkai.

"Hmm?" Kasaki looked at the human.

"Why do you think Naraku would want me dead? Other than the fact that we are enemies. Why now? He's been gone for five years."

"He doesn't want going to the east."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"What? Why?" Kagome stared suspicously.

"He doesn't want you to find someone... while in the castle, I overheard him talking to the wind sorceress..."

_**Flashback:**_

_Kagura stood infront of Naraku. She knew that Kasaki was listening. Oh well, she should know why she need to kill this Kagome._

"_Inuyasha is coming back?"_

"_The Samyousho (A/N: I don't think I spelt that right) have seen him. He's almost here, he knows your plan Naraku."_

_Naraku smirked. "Perfect. send Kasaki out, the miko is coming as well. With Sesshomaru."_

_**End**_

"He doesn't want me to find Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, and Naraku said that he was coming back from somewhere."

'_He's alive, thanks the gods.' _ "Sesshomaru. We have to get to him before Naraku does."

Seshomaru nodded. The wind blew through his hair. It was stronger than usual.

"Kasaki, you haven't doneyour job, your sister will pay the price." It was said rather quickly. As if in a hurry, it was definitly Kagura though.

That's when Kagome screamed. Dagger held to neck, hands behind her back, Kagura holding them tight. She was gone. Before any one could say or do anything.

**(A/N: Ok guys, Moonlit here, I'm stuck, I know, I know I'm interupting the chapter, BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS. I'm going to have a vote. If you want this to be an Inu/Kag. tell me, if not reply Ses/Kag I need to know this could determine how the story will turn out. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, I NEED EVERYONES OPINION ANONYMOUS OR NOT! That is all...)**

_**88888888888**_

Finally! Land. Soaked to the bone, Inuyasha pulled himself onto the rocky shore. He looked at the oh-so-familiar landscape. He was home.

Now to get serious. He would have to find Naraku. He had threatened Kagome's life...

A scream. _'No! That voice! It's her!'_ He rushed through the trees...

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**HEY!**

**Ok, I know, I konw... shorter chap... o well**

**I gonna repeat myself here:**

**I'm going to have a vote. If you want this to be an Inu/Kag. tell me, if not reply Ses/Kag I need to know this could determine how the story will turn out.**

**I need everyone to vote, if i don't get 5 votes, you won't get another chapter. Got it? Anonymous count too. Other than that R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha ran thru the trees soaking wet. He was tired as well. _Kagome. Please be alright. damn every things getting burry_. he fell to the ground "Kagome..." he cried before he passed out

888888888

Sesshomaru looked up at the demon, carrying Kagome._ 'Kagura.'_ He ran as fat as he could following Kagome's sent. _She's not afraid? _Then another smell reached his nose. It was some thing he hadn't smelt in a long time. It kept getting stronger with every second till he was standing in front of his useless hanyou brother. Sesshomaru eyes scanned over Inuyasha's almost lifeless corpse. '_Where's the Tetsusaiga?'_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gagged out

Sesshomaru took out his medicine. When he opened the bag full of sticky green powder he almost gagged at the retched smell _I can't believe I'm doing this_ he thought as he stuck two fingers into the sand like stuff and placed it on to his brother's tongue. The smell burned at the back of his throat. He dropped Inuyasha back to where he was laying and ran off after Kagome.

8888888888

"Heh heh" Naraku laughed. "Hello Kagome"

Kagome groaned as Kagura tossed her on the ground. The room was pitch black except for a small fire in the center of the room. "Naraku." she looked around the room as much as she could see. There was a girl tied up behind a small barrier. No wait it was a demon...

"Momo! Naraku! You bastard. WHAT DO WANT FROM ME!"

Naraku lips curled into a small, snug smile. "I want your power"

8888888888

Inuyasha opened his eyes his head was pounding and it felt like some one had shit into his mouth.

_Crap _"bleeeeeeaaaah!" Inuyasha wiped the 'extras' off of his mouth "Kagome! SHIT!" and ran towards Kagome's sent sniffsniff _Sesshomaru? What the hell is he doing here? _"Bleeeeeeaaaah!"

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Shippou was now quite tall. Taller than Inuyasha actually and he become a lot stronger and his sword, Kimina, was custom made by Totosai. Five years ago Shippou had slept in Inuyasha's coat. Inuyasha had left it by the campfire for Shippou to sleep in and Inuyasha forgot about it and he had a cold. So Shippou was taken away with Inuyasha.

"Man, five years and your still faster than me." Shippou gasped out breathing for air. "What's that smell? I recognize it from somewhere. It smells like dew drops and honey leaves"

Inuyasha's head shot up "Shit!" and ran off

"Hey wait up! Crap, there he goes again."

8888888888

"My power? What power?" Kagome screamed at him

"Kaugra. Throw her behind the barrier"

"Humph." Kagura untied Kagome and tossed her behind the small barrier

"Oww! That hurt!" she turned around to look at the sad looking demon behind her

"You've seen my sister haven't you."

"Yes. I have. Your name is Momo, right?" Kagome looked at her eyes they were filled with worry.

"I-Is she alright?"

"I don't know" Kagome looked down at Momo's clothes she was wearing a tight samurai suit it was dark blue with red trim almost like Kasaki's they were worn and tattered she had a long cut stretching down from her eye to her chin. Kagome looked at the weapons she had. A long dagger about a foot long and...

"The Tetsusaiga!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Naraku took it away from some hanyou then threw him into the ocean with his sword I was able to grab it before it floated away"

"That belongs to Inuyasha!"

"Take it I can't use it anyway. Ummm, can you untie me please"

88888888

'_Man I didn't realize Sesshomaru was so fast. Oww. My wounds still hurt but they are healing fast. What ever Kagome put on them sure is working.' _sniffsniff Kasaki sniffed the air but couldn't find any trace of Naraku. Sesshomaru's sent was faint but it was there. '_I can smell that half bread too. I thought he was tossed into the ocean? Momo please be okay.'_

_8888888888_

Shippou was now carrying Inuyasha.

"Come Inuyasha you can do it. Naraku's sent is getting stronger" '_That smell I know it so well from somewhere. huh?'_

"Inuyasha. Can you smell that? It's the demon, that took Tetsusaiga"

"Yeah I can smell her"

"Yook there she is!" Shippou yelled pointing at the red figure running beside them.

"HEY YOU!" Inuyasha shouted

They all skidded to a stop lading in a small clearing. Shippou put Inuyasha down on the ground but he stood up any way.

"Gimme back my Tetsisaiga!"

"You mean that rusty old thing you call a sword? Pfft! I don't have it! My sister does."

"What are you doing here any way?"

"I'm trying to follow an inu-youkai who looking for his human companion who was taken by Naraku. Her name was Kag- something or other."

'_Could Kagome be here with Sesshomaru'_

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me? Because I got to go!"

"W for us."

"Fine but keep up!"

8888888888

_Saimyosho. Are they leading me to Naraku? _

"Hello Sesshomaru"

"..."

"hm hm hm hm..." Kagura snickered "You've really done it this time haven't you."

Sesshomaru clenched the handle of his Tokijin.

"You've fallen for another human. Another weak HUMAN!"

Silver shining boomerangs came flying at Sesshomaru. He jumped above Kagura replacing his Tokijin onto her heart missing and skimming her arm.

"Aahhh! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Kagura's whirl-pools disappeared. Blue streaks of energy came snaring at her.

Clouds of dust moved around him then cleared off revelling Kagura's broken body

"Damn you... Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru kept following Naraku's sent since Kagome's had disappeared. he growled deep into his throat and kept running.

88888888

"Let us go Naraku!"

Naraku let out a small chuckle as he lifted his hand Kagome's entire body was surrounded in a bright green glow. It clenched at her heart sucking out her energy.

"Kagome!" Momo shouted, pulling out her sword. a bright light glowed from her sword transforming into tentacles like Naraku's. "Let her go!"

BOOM! Dust was everywhere.

Coughcough

The dust cleared revealing Sesshomaru, Tokijin in hand.

8888888888

"Common Kasaki! Speed up" Shippou shouted.

"I'm trying! What's that?"

"Kagura!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Wait Inuyasha I think she's dead."

"No she isn't dead." Kasaki went down on her knees and felt her forehead. "Looks like she was hit with Sesshomaru's sword"

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he your brother Inuyasha?"

"Half brother Shippou! Damn he is here!"

"Sesshomaru's your brother? Do you know he's traveling with a human girl?"

Shippou could see the anger growing in Inuyasha's eyes "Uhhhh. We'd better get going."

"Hey Shippou where's Inuyasha's shirt?"

"He lost it when we were thrown to sea"

"Aahhh..."

888888888

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. she fell to the ground Momo caught her with her sword

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm fine Momo."

"Naraku." Sesshomaru's eye were cold, and yet, full of anger.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku raising his arm. "Die."

Big roots of tentacles came pouring at him. Naraku laughed evilly. Sesshomaru sliced through them like butter. Suddenly a blue barrier glowed around him paralysing him.

"Aahhh!"

"Kagome! What are doing?"

She ran towards Sesshomaru focusing all her energy into her running. Naraku's tentacles raced towards her. She fell to the ground covering her head waiting for him to strike. She looked up Momo's tentacles from her sword. That was blocking Naraku's attack.

"Go!" Momo yelled

Kagome nodded to her in thanks. She ran strait for Sesshomaru. Dodging all of Naraku and Momo's blows. Naraku spotted her and tossed his entire body forward.

Sesshomaru struggled to get out of the glowing barrier. '_No' _he threw himself forward with all his strength breaking the barrier. Kagome jumped to his falling body a glow appeared on her hands, this feeling of power was new to her. She knew it would help focusing all she could into it the light grew. Flashing as bright as the sun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome fell; her eyes still shut falling through the air. She couldn't tell what was going on. She waited to hit the ground but someone didn't want her to.

She opened her eyes.

To her surprise she was cradled in Sesshomaru's arm. She looked at his face witch seemed to gleaming like a demon angel. She looked away quickly, feeling her face turning red. She looked at the ground then back up at him. His face was not moving netter was any other part of him. Kagome looked back at the ground. Figuring there was about two meters between her and it. She fell to the ground _'Stupid gravity'._ She stood up and found herself face to face with Naraku. She cringed and tossed herself to the ground covering her head.

"You, my dear, are very frustrating." Naraku pulled her up by the hair.

"Kagome! Look out!" Momo alerted.

Kagome screamed.

"Naraku. Put her down." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

_**88888888888**_

"Inuyasha! There it is!" Shippou yelled at the speeding hanyou.

"That's were they are…" Inuyasha looked up at the dark castle. Surrounding it, a cloud of miasma. "We need a plan."

Shippou stared at Inuyasha. Five years ago he would have barged into the castle without a plan and kill anyone who got in his way… No, he had changed, without Kagome; he had become cold once again. His kindness was gone. The only person he wasn't cold to was Shippou. Shippou raised a hand. "I have one."

_**88888888888**_

"I don't think I will. Kagome's power will be mine." Naraku chuckled.

"Nande yo ne? WHAT POWER? The only power I have is the power of a miko! Why would you want that?"

"Wrong miko! You have another power. It just hasn't been awakened." Naraku laughed hard. "The power to stop time!"

Kagome gasped. _'Wha-? How did he…?'_ She struggled.

"Aha! So you do know what I'm talking abou-"

"Naraku! LET HER GO!"

Sesshomaru (A/N: I didn't forget about Fluffy!) turned around. Kagome's eyes widened.

Naraku was surprised, so surprised that he did let go of the miko's hair.

Inuyasha stood in the opening of the wall that Sesshomaru had created earlier. His eye widened as well. He stared at the woman he hadn't seen for five years…

"Inu-Inu…yasha?" She took a step towards him, and then ran to him.

_When I'm Gone,_

_Will you remember me?_

Inuyasha held her in his arms; a million questions ran through his mind, why did he leave in the first place? Where were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara?

Kagome let him hold her for a moment, taking in his scent. Suddenly she pulled back.

**SMACK**

Inuyasha fell back wards, holding his cheek.

"Five years, Inuyasha! FIVE YEARS! Nande yo ne? All I did was worry and pray to Kami that you were all right! Then, out of no where, you show up to come to my rescue!" She saw Inuyasha's ears droop, and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he stared at the ground. "But I knew what he was going to try to do, I left to fight him on my own, to protect you."

"You wretched hanyou!" Someone suddenly shouted. Both heads turned to Sesshomaru. "Instead protecting her, you left her unprotected! She was defenceless, demons came after her, and even bandits-" He heard Kagome's take a sharp breath and stopped, he didn't mean to bring back those memories, it had slipped out.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Kagome…where were Sango and Miroku."

She looked up with watery eyes. "They…they were killed…"

**Flashback **(Another Flashback… Hee hee I'm so evil)

_Kagome looked around the field; Naraku had attacked. Not even a day after Inuyasha left too. It's as if Naraku had known that Inuyasha was gone._

_Sango and Miroku lay on opposite sides of the field it was just Kirara and Kagome now. Except for the fact that Kagome only had a small dagger, no bow, and no arrows. What was to become of them?_

_What's this? Naraku was leaving… why?_

_Kirara walked over to Sango. The nekoyoukai's wounds were deep. Sango and Miroku had lost too much blood. Their breaths laboured. Kagome knew that none of them would survive. She ran. She didn't want to leave them there; she didn't want them to die. Though, at the same time she didn't want to see them die._

End Flashback 

Inuyasha stared in shock. The day after he left, Naraku had slaughtered his friends. There was no way he could've known.

Sesshomaru stepped towards Kagome. One question remained in his mind. What power? Now was not the time for questions.

The ground shook, the ground cracked. The castle was going to fall apart. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as Sesshomaru, and Momo made their exit. Inuyasha followed.

**Back at the Castle**

"Just drop it! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Lay off Sesshomaru! She's been through to much right now!"

It seemed that everyone was against him, especially Kagome, who had done nothing but praise him, until last night. Yes, it seemed Inuyasha was back.

Kagome had run off. Most likely, she had gone to the gardens. She always went there to get away. The gardens had always helped her relax. Why? Sesshomaru did not know.

"Jeez, Sesshomaru. Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Inuyasha, you know of her miko abilities. Would you know why she would not be using them?"

"Huh? Her miko abilities?"

"She used to fight with a bow and arrow, correct? Not once has she practised, trained, or fought with one. Why?"

"How the heck should I know? It's not like her though. I don't know."

"You should go talk to her. You two need sometime to catch up with each other."

Gardens 

She sat under the oak. It was one of her favourite spots. The tree was next to a small stream that ran across the castle grounds.

No, she would not be questioned about this. It wasn't something to talk about. Why should she? If she wanted to keep it from them, then she would. A shadow fell over her, but she didn't bother looking up.

"Hey Kagome, mind if I sit next to you?" **(A/N: You have to realize. It's been five years and he's changed. Don't flame cause you don't like it, but hey, if you didn't like it you wouldn't be reading this, would you?)**

"Go ahead Inuyasha. I don't mind, sit." Of course she had forgotten about the beads. Inuyasha had crashed down to the ground, for the first time in five years. "Inuyasha! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to!"

And, for once, he didn't yell in her face. He didn't do anything; he just lay there, not moving.

"Um, Inuyasha." Kagome moved towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He stirred.

"Well, at least I know that your alive and the beads still work." She said. _'Maybe I should try to start a fight with him, see if he'll fight back._ She sat up straight and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Why the heck are you just lying there? It's not like this has never happened before. All I did was say SIT **(crash)** because I had forgotten what simple word SIT **(crash)** could do!"

After going deeper into the earths crust, he sat up. Kagome was shocked at the expression on his face. It was a dead serious face that was shown. But it quickly changed to a playful smirk. "Just trying to figure out how to get back at you, Kagome. Temper, temper, maybe I should cool you off." He swung his hand through the stream behind him, throwing the water at the miko.

She jumped to her feet, and shrieked. Then, once again stepping towards the hanyou, she got in close to his face. He gulped. What to do now? She put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed.

Inuyasha fell backwards into the stream.

**Moonlit: HAHA! That's it! But not really, there's still more to come!**

**Eri-chan: Poor Inu-kun. He got what he asked for!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
